Not a Mistake
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: It was on his 18th birthday that he found out the reason he never felt okay in that family. [One-Shot]


**Word Count:** _1066_  
**Summary**_: It was on his 18th birthday that he found out the reason he never felt okay in that family.  
_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters._

* * *

It was on his 18th birthday that he found out the reason he never felt okay in that family. They were all sitting around the dining table when his mother gets up, clears her throat and mumbles three of the most life changing words.

"_You're adopted."_

Leonard stared at her with his mouth wide open in surprise, as his "mother" sat back down and continued to eat her dinner as if nothing had been said.

His "father" only looked at him once, immediately regretting it and, just like Beverly, continued to eat. His siblings kept looking at him, not really knowing what to do.

Almost thirty years later, that day continues to be a big part of his life, of course, but doesn't make him shiver, have a panic attack or cry. Makes him happy, because he now has two dads and two moms, and a great story to tell.

But granted that to get to that place in life, he had to freak out a lot, had to cry a lot, and had to be brave enough to stand up to lots of people.

When he first met his mom and dad, he discovered he was a product of teenager recklessness. But his parents remained together, even had other kids together. He also found out he wasn't just abandoned. His birth parents kept in touch with Alfred, who told them everything.

His adoption was carefully planned from the moment his mother told her parents about the pregnancy. There was a lot she wanted to do before being a mother. And even though it was hard to let go of that little baby with big brown eyes that made the cutest sounds, she let him go. So that she and her boyfriend – now husband – could have a better life, and so that her baby could have a future that didn't start with being labeled as a mistake.

Something that they both immediately said he wasn't.

"_You were never a mistake, Leonard"_

"_You weren't planned, but that doesn't mean you were a mistake. Never thought, not even for one second, that you were a mistake."_

His birth mother, once she saw him, placed her hands on his shoulders and gently stroked his hair, with tears in her eyes. He could only stand there watching her trying not to cry. Leonard only moved when a man – that five seconds later he would be known as dad – showed up. That man, unlike his mother, hugged him immediately, pushing his wife away.

That man, James, was still like that. His wife, Zoey, she changed from that woman that on their first encounter just placed her hands on his shoulders. She now hugged him and kissed his forehead, and was someone completely different from the mother he had growing up.

Beverly and Alfred both felt left out when Leonard first mentioned he wanted to know his birth parents. He was then twenty two years old, in college and a little scared to what that meant. But he didn't care.

Beverly pretend not to care, but on the inside she thought back to the first time she took that little baby into her house, of how happy she was when he said his first words, took his first steps, of how proud she was when he went to kindergarten. And now, he wanted to know who brought him into the world, and she was going to be just a memory, forever that person that didn't care and only used him for personal use.

She was never mom, mommy or ma. No. She was mother, sometimes even Beverly. And that hurt.

Alfred, on the other hand, felt proud of his child for wanting to know more about his biological family. He knew how happy his birth parents were when he sent a photo, a video or a simple text message saying that Leonard did something new. He was glad they could now enjoy having their boy back.

Even though that was also terrifying for him as well.

His baby boy was leaving. Maybe for good.

But even though they both felt uneasy about the whole situation, they gave them their names, addresses, phone number. It was something he needed to do, and there was no way they were going to hold him back.

Years later, they were glad they allowed him to do so.

Because they had two people that loved their son almost as much as they did, and unlike his birth parents, they had plenty of stories to tell like the way that three year old Leonard would _demand_ a certain story to be read when it was bedtime and it was that story they read for two years straight, or how Leonard first lost a tooth – he was six years old and ran towards a tree. It's important to mention that that particular tooth wasn't loose.

And the best part of all was the Leonard's children had six grandparents that spoiled them a lot – even though Leonard was a little hesitant in letting Beverly around his kids at first – and Penny loved that she had two women from Leonard's side of the family and the fact that they all loved her made her fell amazing. Although in the beginning she was terrified over the fact that she had to meet so many people instead of the usual two.

But that first meeting went perfectly fine.

Especially with Zoey and James, because they were always knowing something new about their son, and Penny always had a new story to tell them, no matter how much effort Leonard made for that story not to be told.

The fact that Zoey and James had kids that weren't Leonard, made that child have more siblings, siblings that didn't have PhD's or anything like that, which made Leonard be able to have conversations that weren't always about work like he did every time he was with Michael and Samantha.

And because of Leonard had two families, and siblings in both of them, his children had tons of aunts and uncles, counting off the ones they had because of their friends.

Those three most life changing words weren't as bad as one would think. Because they gave him a second home, made him feel better in that family in a way he never was in the other. And most importantly, everyone was okay with it all.

* * *

**The End **

Why do I love to kill characters and give Leonard another family, I don't know, but it seems like my type of stories, huh?

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, and I sincerely hope that the whole _he was adopted _thing isn't weird or anything. I keep thinking that Leonard deserves better parents. That's all.

Also, I hope the characters don't seem OOC. It's hard to write a **nice** Beverly.


End file.
